rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
GM's Journal - May 1892
Wednesday 4th May, 1892 - The Third Hand of Kali Arriving back in London, Belladonna, Garvin, Rig and Mrs. MacTannon are drawn into a curious affair after a mysterious man leaves a note in a cab which they subsequently take. The note leads them to discover a plot to recover "The Third Hand of Kali" by a group of Thugee, which could give them unimaginable power ... The battle takes them deep into a secret lair, hidden in the underground train system, where they battle first a Statue, animated by the Thugee cult, and then a beautiful woman who at first appeared to be a captive, but then showed her true form as a Snake Woman! Taking Garvin under her sway she uses him as a pawn to attack the others, but is eventually defeated. Friday 6th May, 1892 - The Return of the Ripper The group, with the notable exceptions of the Reverend and Sir Robert, gather together once more, and tales are told of recent experiences. The possibility that Mrs. MacTannon is possessed is discusses, and investigated. Investigation into the defeat of Ghosts is also made. Belladonna brings to the attention of the group a set of serialised adventures of a group known as "The Night Watch" that match the recent adventures of those assembled. Determining that the articles could not have been written by any of those present the matter is left alone. The discovery that Cartstairs has Mr. Sherlock Holmes incarcerated comes to light, and he is moved to the House Residence to 'convalesce'. It is discovered that Belladonna has a prior relationship with Dr. John Watson, to whom she refers as 'Uncle John'. Garvin hears of murdered prostitutes in Whitechapel, and investigates, finding that they have had their internal organs removed. That night he patrols and interrupts the murderer as he is removing the viscera and recovers a blood covered Bonesaw. The Murderer escapes, but Garvin is seen at the scene by police Saturday 7th May, 1892 An artists impression of Garvin appears in the tabloids and he is almost arrested. Carstairs quick thinking and invention of 'Egyptian Fever' gets him off the hook. Everyone congregates at the House Residence. The two men that have been guarding Holmes, Bond and Roberts, are also in attendance as guards. Holmes is no better, and nothing seems to be able to be done about his Ghostly Visitor. The Bonesaw turns out to be marked as the property of Dr. John Watson! Sunday 8th May, 1892 The Sunday papers report an outbreak of 'Egyptian Fever'. Celebrated Dr. House, who is purported to be treating a patient for this illness, refuses to comment. With the suggestion to Holmes that Watson may be in danger of arrest, since his Bonesaw was found near a murder victim, Holmes breaks out of his need for Cocaine, as he has something to investigate instead! Looking at the evidence available, he soon fingers 'Bond' the Ripper Guard as the 'New Ripper' thanks to soil deposits on his shoes, the left handed prints on the bonesaw, the fact that Bond himself is left handed and had access to Dr. Watsons bag on more than one occasion. In order to entrap the 'New Ripper', Rig dresses as a (scarily convincing) woman, and the rest lie in ambush. The 'New Ripper' manages to get the drop on them, and severely injures Garvin and Rig both, but is eventually defeated and handed into the custody of the primary London Lodge. Holmes is then approached by the Ghost of Moriarty - whom he believes to be a survivied Moriarty - but Holmes fights the fiend off. Monday 9th May - Wednesday 18th May, 1892 Garvin and Rig rest and recuperate. Garvin is hale and hearty after this time, Garvin still requires rest. Thursday 19th May - Tuesday 31st May, 1892 - The Unexpected Stories of Algernon Rose Rig is resting up and has one single wound left. Belladonna and Carstairs have been investigating the stories in "All the year round" Next Page Contents